True Feelings
by Rangiku9815
Summary: Summary - Everyone regrets what happened to Lucy after finding out Natsu's true feelings for her. The only person who bores no regret is Natsu. What happened to Lucy? And what is Lucy going to do that will change everyone's life for all eternity?


**I would like to say that I don't own any of the characters in Fairy Tail; the characters belong to Hiro Mashima. I only created this plotline.**

**This has been a long time since I have even wrote about anything but I am very pleased to say that things in my life have gone really wrong but today I believe that thing are starting to look up. So I have decided to start writing again and posting again. Sadly this could mean that when I can post will be difficult to predict, so please bear with me.**

Chapter 1: True Feelings

It was just one of those days at the large loud guild, called Fairy Tail. Today was a very normal day for Fairy Tail, well as normal as Fairy Tail can possibly get. The only weird aspect of today was Natsu. Normally he would break into Lucy's house; make as much noise as he possible could and wake her up, then eat her food and only be an accomplice to all the annoying aspects of Lucy's day.

Now today that didn't happen. This meant that Lucy woke up late to get to the guild, however at that particular moment she thought nothing of it. That was her first mistake.

So this I will begin this story, at the second mistake.

Lucy Heartphelia was making her way to the guild; when she stopped and suddenly started to think. "Today's the day that I'm finally going to confess my love to Natsu! I don't even care if he rejects me… Liar! Well I may care in the slightest amount, but he has to know. For the both of us."

That was Lucy's second mistake.

Lucy opens the big wooden guild doors, to see that everyone is acting normal. The first guild member is wearing a light blue bikini top, a pair of capri pants, and a light belt loosely tied around her waist. This member is indulging in her favourite past time, drinking. This member is obviously Cana Alberona and instead of drinking from a mug like a normal person – she is using both of her hands to gulp down an entire barrel. Quickly scanning the room for more of her sane friends; she instantly sees a black spiky haired man, he had blue eyes and a scar on his forehead above his left eye, however you could only see the scar if you either knew it was there or his hair is moved by the wind. Unfortunately that is all there is to this man at the moment because all he is wearing is his boxers.

Shaking her head at her team mate's current attire; Lucy looks for one of her best female friends, Erza Scarlet, and notices the scarlet haired and brown eyed woman is currently eating her strawberry cheesecake. Therefore Lucy sagely decided to leave the red head alone. This was really a typical day for Fairy Tail except for the fact Natsu is not there yet.

Sighing and mumbling under her breath, "Trust that idiot, when I really need him here he is nowhere to be seen! Should I just go sit with Erza at the bar and talk to Mirajane?"

"Hello Lucy."

"Good morning Mira, Erza."

Whilst Lucy was talking to Mirajane and Erza, she didn't notice Natsu was stalking towards her with a serious face, she probably didn't notice Natsu before as he had just entered the guild and was already walking towards her.

"Lucy there is something I need to tell you, it has been bugging me for a while and I need to get it out."

Love hearts appeared in Mira's eyes, Lucy quickly noticed this and dragged Natsu away from the budding demon.

"Are you alright Natsu? You know you can tell me anything." Lucy said with a smile. Natsu inhaled a deep breath then shouted in a loud voice, so that everyone in the guild could hear it.

**"****Go home! You are such a burden! You are the reason why the guild got destroyed and the worse thing is that you can't even look after yourself! You are pathetic!"**

**By now everyone had heard the shouting and Erza was the first to react. **

**"Natsu!"**

Erza quickly tried to reprimand him, and to stop him from speaking anymore so that Lucy's feelings would be spared unfortunately today she was having no luck.

**"****What is the point in you being here? I thought that if I spent more time with you; and attempted to get to know you then I might like you, and believe that you are not the spoilt princess you first appeared to be, but I was wrong! Just get out of here, and run home to your rich father, looking at you make me feel sick!"**

With every one of Natsu's word Lucy felt her heart breaking more and more into jagged pieces. Then a crying Lucy realised what she had to do, leaping up as fast as she could, Lucy made a run for her house. The whole guild was still in shock and was about to run to Lucy's to console her, but Makarov stood in front of the guild doors.

"Just leave Lucy till tomorrow; I am sure my child will be fine. She just needs to be alone for a while. And leave Natsu," Whom at that minute was at the receiving end of an entire guilds worth of glares. Yet the fire dragon slayer was either not paying attention to the glare or Natsu just didn't care. With a shrug of his shoulders Natsu walked out of the guild to go fishing.

-Three days later at Lucy's house-

Sat in one of her three chairs, at her oak table, Lucy was just finishing writing a note. When suddenly Lucy sat up and without turning the lights of and remembering she had left her keys at the guild, Lucy walked out the door - leaving the door open with the note on the table.

-At the guild when Lucy leaves her apartment-

It has been three days since anyone had seen Lucy and Natsu, the guild members where continuously worried; now the members of Fairy Tail had enough. One of their members was in pain and they were going to help her, if it was the last thing they did. Erza, Gray, Mira, Makarov, Happy, Levi and all of Lucy's spirits, who had appeared to comfort their master and most trusted friend, ran over to her apartment. They were all hoping Lucy hadn't done anything that everyone, including her, would regret. But little did the group know that they were already too late. Lucy had made up her mind and spent the last three days gathering her courage, to make what would be her third and last big mistake.

When the group got to the apartment they noticed the front door was left open. This caused fear to shoot up the spines of everyone in the group, for they knew Lucy hated to leave her door open and she would constantly run home from the guild to check it. Mentally steeling themselves for what they could find, the group made their way up the stairs and into the main room.

What awaited them there would never leave their mind for as long as they lived.

-Back with Lucy-

Lucy walked aimlessly to the edge of Magnolia where there was a giant cliff leading of the ocean.

"I wonder if they have found the note yet. Will they be mad? Will they be sad? Or will they just not care and believe that same as Natsu?

Shaking her head, almost like she was forcefully trying to rid herself of those thoughts.

"No! The rest of the guild is nothing like him! I should stop thinking of the man who broke my heart, I don't want my last thoughts to be of him!"

Lucy cleared her head of all her thoughts and took a step closer to the edge, followed by another one.

-At Lucy's apartment-

When they walked through the door and saw that the apartment was empty, their terror began to increase. Until Erza saw the note on the table. Quickly picking up the note Erza scanned over the page; once she had finished with wide eyes, Erza began shaking and tears leaked out of her eyes, this of course caught the attention of the rest of the group. Makarov took the note and began to read its words aloud to everyone:

"To who ever found this note,

I can probably bet that the ones who found this note are either: Erza, Gray, Mira, Makarov, Happy, Levi or one of my precious spirits. I could write like this forever; but sadly my time is up, I don't want you guys (Mentioned above or any of Fairy Tail) to blame yourselves like I know you will, this was my decision and I will stand by it.

I just want to ask that I am buried next to my mother and I want you all to know that my last thoughts will be of you guys.

Goodbye, know that I will be in a better place, I love you all so much.

Lucy Heartphelia – proud member of Fairy Tail till the end"

No one moved, not one talked. They just stood in silence before Makarov ran out the room, shouting over his back to them –

"Lucy's magical essence is near at the cliff overlooking the ocean, we have to hurry and save our Lucy!"

Everyone seemed to snap out of their thoughts; and ran after Makarov as fast as they could, hoping to save their friend before they were too late.

-With Lucy for the last time-

By now Lucy was one step away from certain death, that's where the rest of the group had caught up, just before Lucy was going to jump. Erza and Loke were the first to run forward.

"Lucy, Natsu is wrong, you are not to blame! We all chose to fight and if we went back in time we would choose to do the same!"

Erza's small outbreak allowed everyone to vigorously nod their heads is agreement. Lucy saw this and smiled; Loke slowly took a step forwards with her hand stretched out and said:

"Come on Lucy, let's go home."

With his hand stretched out as far as he could without being too close to Lucy that he was a possible threat to her safety, Loke's face softened and he had a small smile. This seemed to work; as Lucy turned around completely to face them, however this was cut short as Lucy stretched her arms out to her side and leant over the cliff. Loke darted forwards in a wasted attempt to catch her.

"No! Lucy, please don't you die on me as well!"

Loke cried out to his master and he tried to jump of the edge hoping to find and save her. He was out of luck; he couldn't even find her body, yet again because of him his master had died and he broke his promise to the spirit king. When everyone saw what Loke, they knew.

At that moment everyone broke down and cried their hearts out before dragging themselves back to the guild. When they got back to the guild , for the first time in three days, they saw Natsu and something within them snapped.

**"****Natsu you are dead! This is happened because of you!****" **

Loke and all the other spirits ran towards Natsu with eyes brimming with anger and seeking revenge. They all focused their power into one attack, hoping to fully eliminate Natsu so that there wouldn't be enough of him to fill an ash tray.

All of the magic power that was emitting from that attack was overwhelming. Said attack was just about to make contact with a wide eyed Natsu, until Natsu was pulled back by Happy. He couldn't let his best friend and father figure die right in front of his own eyes, no matter what Natsu had done.

"Natsu." Makarov said then continued "You have caused the death of one of our own, one of my children. You must leave Fairy Tail and never come back. If you do I will be forced to put you down myself!"

And with a flick of his fingers, Makarov had removed Natsu's mark.

"Fine! This guild is full of weaklings like the spoilt princess, just you wait and see you will hear of me soon again and you will regret the day you exiled me!"

Natsu stormed out of the guild as if nothing happened.

Everyone thought that it was the last time they would ever see or hear of Natsu Dragneel or Lucy Heartphelia.

Did they know they were wrong?

One day they would hear from them both. But that won't be for a long time to come.

**And so ends the first chapter of the re-written chapter of True Feelings. Please tell me what you thought. As I wrote at the top I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but if I had to take a guess I would say within the next two weeks. Back to my random questions! – Have you guys read any good fan fiction of any sort recently, what are they and would you have recommended it for us to read?**


End file.
